Duelo de Vencidas
by Jauca97
Summary: Por que el amor es la fuerza mas poderosa de todas. ¡Sobre todo si es divertido! *One Shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, es propiedad de Boo Kyoung Kim. Pero esta historia si es de mi propiedad, así que cuidadito con que la vea en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **.**_

― Uno… dos… ¡tres! ― conto Abyo al tiempo que movía su muñeca hacia un lado y vencía fácilmente a Dada en un juego de vencidas.

― Auch ― se quejó el chico de cabeza amarilla con pequeñas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos.

― ¡Oh sí! Soy el mejor. ¿Quién quiere un pedazo de esto? ¡JI-YA! ― se adulo a si mismo rasgando su camisa en pleno restaurante.

― Yo mejor ya me voy a atender otras mesas ― musito Dada sobándose disimuladamente la muñeca y retirándose de ahí.

En ese momento Garu y Ching - quienes habían visto todo desde lejos - se acercaron a la mesa de Abyo.

― No deberías probar tu fuerza con los más débiles, Abyo ― regaño Ching. Garu asintió ceñudo, dando a entender a su manera de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su amiga decía.

― Pero es que yo no estoy probando mi fuerza con nadie. Estoy practicando ― explico el moreno.

― ¿Practicando?

― ¡Si! ¡Para el duelo de vencidas de los más barbaros en Sooga!

― ¿El duelo de vencidas de los más barbaros en Sooga? ― cuestiono Ching, mientras Garu a su lado enarcaba una ceja.

― Eso dije. ¡Miren! ― Abyo saco un volante que, en efecto, decía: " _El duelo de vencidas de los más barbaros en Sooga"_ con letras grandes y llamativas.

― ¡Vaya! No escatimaron con el nombre ― opino Ching al ver semejante título.

― Pues no sé qué significa "escatimaron", ¡pero es asombroso! Es… es… ― comenzó a decir Abyo emocionado, quemándose las neuronas para encontrar la definición correcta que encajara con tanta genialidad.

― ¿Bárbaro? ― ofreció Ching sonriente.

― ¡Si! ¡Bárbaro!

Garu rodo los ojos ante la efusividad de su amigo. Ridículo nombre para una ridícula competencia. Ni loco pensaba en competir en esta, pues un verdadero y fiel practicante del ninjitsu como él sabía muy bien que ese tipo de eventos no eran más que un simple teatro para…

― ¡Oye, Garu! ― grito Tobe sentado en una mesa desde el otro lado del restaurante ― ¡Prepárate para ser humillado frente a todo el mundo en el duelo de vencidas de los más barbaros en Sooga! ¡Tú vergüenza será tan grande como tu deshonra! ― lo reto para después soltar un par de risotadas, burlándose malévola y descaradamente frente a todos ― ¡Oye tú! ¡Paga la cuenta! ― exigió deteniéndose de repente a uno de sus ninjas, quien asustado comenzó a buscar en sus casi vacíos bolsillos algunos cuantos billetes.

Garu gruño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a retarlo en semejante estupidez? Ahora ya no podía hacerse para atrás. Pero no importaba. Él lo enfrentaría, saldría victorioso como siempre y se traería honor en el proceso. ¡Seguro que sí!

― Vamos Garu, ¡practiquemos! ― animo Abyo apoyando su codo en la mesa. Garu asintió determinadamente sentándose en el lado opuesto y plantando el suyo propio en el centro también. Ambos se miraron retadoramente. Abyo con una sonrisa egocéntrica y Garu con el ceño fruncido absolutamente concentrado.

El vencía todos los días a Abyo en sus peleas diarias, así que eso debía de ser pan comido…

.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos, y aun no habia ganador.

Garu y Abyo seguían forcejeando tratando de vencer al otro, pero ninguno lo lograba. Estaban bastante parejos. Tal vez Garu era bastante superior en habilidad y técnicas de combate, pero en fuerza física descubrió que eran casi iguales. Ambos ya estaban sudando debido a la fuerza y presión que ejercían contra el otro, pero ninguno daría el brazo a torcer. Literalmente.

En ese momento Pucca llegaba de hacer entrega de pedidos, justo a tiempo para ver como su amado jugaba a las vencidas con Abyo. Sonriendo se acercó a ellos tarareando una alegre melodía, dejando corazoncitos mientras avanzaba.

― Ya llevan casi veinte minutos así ― le notifico Ching ― Esto está bastante reñido…

Pucca observo la cara de esfuerzo máximo de ambos chicos. Si seguían así por más tiempo, se iban a desmayar. Más que dispuesta a ayudar a su querido ninja como siempre, con su dedito empujo ligeramente y utilizando el mínimo de su fuerza la mano de Garu haciendo que esta se impulsara bruscamente hacia el lado contrario, venciendo a Abyo e incluso haciéndolo volar sobre la mesa debido al poderoso empujoncito de la chica.

Garu la miro con la boca abierta. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a su increíble fuerza casi sobrehumana, pero aun así Pucca no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada vez más con sus habilidades.

― ¡Pucca! ¡Garu, eso es trampa! No cuenta si tu novia te ayuda ― reclamo Abyo enderezándose del suelo ― Además, me tomaste desprevenido Pucca. Solamente por eso me venciste.

Pucca entonces sonrió maliciosamente. Jalando a Garu del brazo para que se levantara de la silla, ella misma se sentó en su lugar. Asumiendo la misma posición que él de hace unos momentos - con su codo apoyado en la mesa – le lanzo una mirada retadora a Abyo soltando una risita, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo repetidamente.

― ¿Con que eso quieres eh? ― pregunto Abyo ― Bien, tú lo quisiste. Tratare de ser suave contigo para no lastimarte. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Abyo volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, y tomando la mano de ella comenzó la batalla…

… y termino.

En cuanto Ching conto "tres", Abyo ya estaba tirado en el suelo de nuevo.

Garu se burló de su amigo cruzándose de brazos. Amaba cuando el moreno tenía que tragarse todo su ego por hablador. Ching también reía un poco de forma más disimulada, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimirse. ¡No podía reírse de su novio!

― Bien, tuviste suerte. Hagámoslo de nuevo. ¡Ching, a contar! ― exigió volviendo a sentarse.

― Pero Abyo, no creo que…

― ¡A contar dije!

― ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Uno, dos, ¡tres!

 _¡TAZ!_

Pucca volvió a vencerlo con la misma facilidad que la anterior sin esforzarse siquiera.

― Bien, con que así quieres jugar ¿eh? ¡Ahora si va enserio! ― amenazo Abyo frustrado ― ¡Ching!

― Uno… dos… ¡tres!

 _¡PAM!_

― Uno… dos… ¡tres!

 _¡PAZ!_

 _._

Diez minutos después…

― Uno… dos… tres ―contaba aburrida Ching recargando su barbilla en la mano sobre la mesa.

 _¡ZAZ!_

Abyo fue vencido por Pucca, otra vez. Como las treinta veces anteriores.

― Esta… vez… no tendré… piedad ― murmuro débilmente Abyo desde el suelo. Pucca dejo salir un bostezo, ya cansada de la misma situación repetitiva. Después de vencerlo tantas veces, ya no era divertido.

― ¡Eres muy buena en las vencidas Pucca! ¿Cierto Garu? ― alabo su amiga. El ninja solo se sonrojo y frunció el ceño mirando hacia el lado contrario mientras gruñía, evitando responder directamente a tal cuestionamiento ― ¡Ya se! ¡Deberías participar en el duelo! ― la animo.

Ching le tendió el volante de Abyo a Pucca, quien silenciosamente comenzó a leerlo. El premio para los ganadores aparentemente era un trofeo. ¿Para que ella querría un trofeo? No necesitaba ni quería uno. Pero bueno, ¡sonaba divertido! Después de pensárselo un momento, asintió sonriendo.

― ¡Qué bien! ¿Escuchaste eso, Abyo? ¡Pucca también participara en el torneo! ― dijo Ching emocionada.

― H-hurra ― contesto el aludido, aun tirado en el suelo.

.

.

Por fin llego el dichoso día del duelo.

Todos los participantes estaban muy ansiosos por demostrar su "barbarosidad".

Muji, Soso, Bruce, Chang, Tobe y Garu estaban entre ellos. Y de todos, Pucca era la única mujer. Sin embargo, no se miraba intimidada o preocupada en lo más mínimo. Al contrario. Ella estaba ahí, sonriente y mirando con devoción a su ninja, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Tobe mientas este le devolvía el favor desde el otro extremo del lugar.

― ¿Por qué yo no puedo participar? Ji-Ya ― rezongo Abyo haciendo pucheros con los ojos lagrimosos.

― Ya te lo dije muchas veces, de tanto jugar con Pucca te torciste el brazo. ¡Necesitas reposo! ― dijo Ching, apuntando con el dedo el vendaje en su extremidad.

― ¡Pero no es justo! No hubieran sabido de esto de no ser por mí ― lloriqueo. Ching se limitó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para consolar a su querido artista marcial. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

― ¡Jo, Jo, Jo! Bienvenidos al primer "Duelo de Vencidas de los más Barbaros en Sooga" ― hablo Santa con un micrófono ― ¡Que comience el torneo!

Y así los juegos comenzaron.

El primer round fue Bruce contra Chang. La cosa estuvo bastante pareja, pero al final Chang resulto vencedor. No por nada era el mejor entrenador de ninjas en la aldea. Y el único, en realidad.

En el segundo round, fue Muji contra Soso. Sorprendentemente para la mayoría del público Soso gano, lo que desato la furia de Muji y casi ocasiona todo un espectáculo. Pero Pucca logro dejarlo fuera de combate antes de que eso pasara.

Ahora estaba el tercer round, Tobe contra Garu.

Ambos se miraban de manera amenazante uno frente al otro con una mesa de por medio, esperando por la señal de Santa para comenzar con el duelo.

― Unos… dos… tres… ¡Comiencen!

Y así empezaron a forcejear. Ambos gruñían y hacían muecas por el esfuerzo de querer derrotar al detestable oponente. En una pequeña esquina en el auditorio los ninjas de Tobe, Chief, Payaso y Chaman lo animaban con pancartas mal escritas, mientras todos los demás apoyaban a Garu.

― E-este… será… t-tu fin… G-Garu ― amenazo el ninja de la cicatriz entre dientes. Garu se limitó a gruñir en respuesta a su amenaza.

Por su parte, Pucca miraba preocupada la escena. Quería con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a su querido ninja a salir victorioso. Pero sabía que si volvía a hacer lo que hizo en el Goh Rong, los descalificarían a los dos. Garu no podría con tal deshonra.

De repente, una idea surgió en su cabeza.

Soltando una risita traviesa, disimuladamente le lanzo un beso pequeño que salió en forma de corazón de sus labios, y lo soplo directo hacia la mano de Garu. Este impacto fuertemente en su destino, portando todo el peso del amor de Pucca y teniendo el mismo efecto poderoso que en el restaurante. La mano del ninja se movió de manera brusca y repentina mandando a Tobe hacia el lado contrario del ring en el proceso, ganando así el combate.

Los gritos y celebraciones no se hicieron esperar, excepto por aquella esquina donde los fans de Tobe abucheaban con ímpetu al ganador.

Garu observo su mano sorprendido de sí mismo. ¿De verdad él era tan fuerte? Sonriendo triunfante, levanto el brazo en señal de victoria. Pucca, quien lo veía desde su respectiva posición en las banquillas de espera, sonreía y aplaudía festejando "el logro" de su amado.

― Esto no puede quedarse así, ¡exijo revancha! ― reclamo Tobe levantándose del suelo.

― ¡Jo, jo, jo! Lo siento Tobe, pero has perdido. No puedes participar más…

― ¡¿Cómo que no puedo participar?! ¡¿Quién dice que no puedo?! ¡Yo voy a participar! ― exigió mirando amenazadoramente a Santa, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante las amenazas del ninja. Garu solamente se quedó cruzado de brazos viéndolo con superioridad y un poco de arrogancia _. Si tan solo supiera…_

Mientras Tobe discutía acaloradamente con Santa por una segunda oportunidad, Pucca subió al ring. ¿Quién sería su oponente? Todos los que ella conocía ya habían participado y obtenido sus respectivos trofeos. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿A quién se enfrentaría?

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a cimbrar y a temblar. La luz del sol fue opacada por una silueta gigantesca que apareció, bloqueando sus rayos. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, para mirar asombrados la imponente figura que en ese momento se acercó al ring.

― ¿Qué rayos… es eso? ― se preguntó Abyo desencajado.

Era un hombre gigante como de cinco metros, tosco y musculoso e indiscutiblemente feo. Los miraba a todos con desprecio y superioridad, como si él fuera el rey del universo y ellos solamente un par de bichillos insignificantes.

― Vengo a competir en el duelo ― anuncio el hombre con voz profunda como de inframundo, gruesa y áspera, causando escalofríos de miedo en la mayoría de los presentes.

― Jo, jo, jo, lo siento pero no estas registrado… ― comenzó a decir Santa.

― ¡YO SOY GRU! ― lo interrumpió gritando el gigante ― ¡Y SOY EL CAMPEON DE VENCIDAS EN TODO EL MUNDO! ¡Y VOY A PARTICIPAR! ― sentencio, causando que la tierra volviera a cimbrar debido a su potente y tenebrosa voz.

― Bueno, está bien. Si eso quieres ― accedió Santa con una gotita en la cabeza. Si tonto no era el hombre. Luego miro a Tobe a lado suyo, quien habia dejado de discutirle mirando al gigante con cara de terror ― Bueno Tobe, tu querías una oportunidad. ¡Aquí la tienes! ¡Jo, jo, jo! ― le anuncio con excesiva alegría.

Tobe abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a Santa, mirando al semejante monstruo de persona que tenía enfrente que lo observaba como si fuera un insecto a punto de ser aplastado. Trago duro.

" _Un verdadero guerrero sabe cuándo retirarse…"_

― Ehh… no, olvídalo Santa. No es necesario, yo… este… ¡ninjas retirada! ― aviso histérico, y tras lanzar una de sus típicas bombas de humo desapareció huyendo del lugar. Su club de admiradores se limitó a correr despavoridos, siguiendo los pasos de su "valiente y honorable" líder.

― Insecto cobarde ― murmuro Gru ― ¡¿Qué no hay alguien aquí con las suficientes agallas que se atreva a enfrentar al poderoso y bárbaro Gru?!

En respuesta una risita adorable se escuchó en el lugar, contrastando drásticamente con el eco de la ronca voz del gigante. Pucca levanto la mano sonriente, ofreciéndose como voluntaria para competir contra el fantoche.

― ¡Es cierto! Pucca no ha participado, ¡y es su turno! ¡Jo, jo, jo!

Los tres chefs que hasta ese momento estaban ocupados en su carreta portátil de fideos, abrieron los ojos asustados. ¿Su pequeña niña compitiendo contra ese feo y temible monstruo?

― ¿Estas segura Pucca? ― le pregunto Ching acercándose al ring junto a Abyo, temiendo por la seguridad de su amiga. Pucca era increíblemente fuerte, pero aun así…

La chica asintió determinada, sin ningún rastro de miedo en su semblante.

― Ten cuidado ― aconsejo Abyo.

Garu solamente se quedó a unos metros del ring, observando todo en silencio y sintiéndose algo avergonzado. El no habia tenido las agallas para ofrecerse y enfrentar a semejante bestia, y Pucca lo estaba haciendo como si no fuera nada. ¿Acaso realmente estaba loca?

― ¿Tu? ― pregunto Gru al observar a su contrincante ― ¿Esto se trata de una broma? ¡Pero si solo eres una mocosa insignificante! ― y tras decir eso el gigante comenzó a burlarse descaradamente de ella, su risotada retumbando en todo el lugar. Esto causo la furia de Pucca, quien comenzó a volverse roja del coraje sacando humo por las orejas. Desde su lugar, Garu también frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Quién se creía ese gigante torpe y descerebrado para burlarse así de ella? ¡No tenía ni idea en que se estaba metiendo!

Pucca se acomodó en su respectivo lugar, asumiendo posición. El gigante Gru hizo lo mismo causando que todos dieran un brinquito al dejarse caer de forma descuidada en el suelo.

― No me importa que seas una chica ― le dijo Gru al estar cara a cara ― Te voy a aplastar de igual forma.

Los tres chefs, Garu, Ching y Abyo miraban preocupados la escena, pero Pucca se mantenía seria con su ceño fruncido. Habia herido su orgullo burlándose de ella, y eso no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

La enorme mano del gigante se cerró sobre la pequeña y delicada mano de ella tan fuertemente que causo que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible para todos, pero que no pasó desapercibida para Garu ni para Ho. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancia, temiendo por la diminuta chica en comparación con tal hombre.

― Jo, Jo, Jo, ¡muy bien! ¿Preparados? ― pregunto Santa. Gru gruño y Pucca asintió ― Uno… dos… tres… ¡ahora!

Y el duelo comenzó.

Para sorpresa de Gru, la chica resulto ser bastante fuerte. Creyó que en cuanto comenzara el enfrentamiento la vencería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin problemas y sin esfuerzo extra de su parte, pero descubrió que estaba equivocado. Le estaba dando buena pelea. Sonrió complacido. Le gustaban los retos.

Por su parte, Pucca estaba decidida a vencerlo. ¡Le iba a enseñar a ese fantoche de que estaba hecha y lo haría tragarse sus palabras! Aunque debía de reconocer que Gru si era bastante fuerte, y que no sería tan fácil de derrotar. Pero no se daría por vencida.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y la tensión comenzó a crecer en el ambiente. Ambos competidores forcejeaban. Sudando, gruñendo y peleando.

Al pasar diez minutos. Gru comenzó a frustrarse e incluso a cansarse. ¿Por qué no podía vencerla? ¡Solamente era una chiquilla debilucha! No podía perder ante una chica, no. ¿Qué clase de bárbaro sería entonces? ¡Sería una vergüenza y una burla en toda Corea! O mejor dicho, ¡en el mundo entero!

Motivado por ese pensamiento comenzó a dar más de sí, dispuesto a derrotarla de una vez por todas.

Pucca también comenzaba a cansarse. ¡El gigante no se rendía! Le estaba aguantando mucho, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le resistiera por tanto tiempo. ¡Pero no podía rendirse! Tenía que ganar…

― ¡Vamos Pucca, tu puedes! ― animo Ching.

― ¡Si Pucca! ¡Patéale el trasero! ― secundo Abyo.

Poco a poco todos los presentes se unieron a ellos comenzando a alabar y a animar a su querida chica repartidora, lo que desato la furia del gigante. Rugiendo, contrajo sus músculos y empujo su mano bruscamente haciendo uso de casi toda su fuerza, provocando que el brazo de Pucca se doblara y casi, por unos cuantos centímetros, perdiera el encuentro. Pucca dejo salir un alarido de dolor ante el repentino ataque de su oponente, quien la miraba con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia como si la victoria ya fuera suya.

Todos los presentes se callaron de inmediato, petrificados ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Garu observaba absorto la pelea. Sabía que Pucca no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo si las cosas seguían así. ¡Maldito gigante! ¿Qué no tenía ningún tipo de honor? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan bruto con una chica?!

― Garu, ¡debes hacer algo! ― suplico Dumpling con los ojos llorosos.

― ¡Ese monstruo lastimara a nuestra niña! ― dijo Linguini con gotitas de sudor en su rostro debido al estrés y la preocupación.

― Pucca debe rendirse ahora, o esto se pondrá peor ― sentencio Ho, intentando mantener la calma que sus hermanos de cocina ya no tenían.

Garu frunció el ceño al escucharlo. ¿Pucca? ¿Rendirse? Claro que no, ni siquiera el lograría convencerla de eso. Sobre todo cuando su honor habia sido pisoteado por las burlas de ese fantoche. Y en el fondo el tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, ¡pero tampoco quería que la lastimara!

Pucca podía con él, estaba totalmente seguro de eso. Habia sido testigo de su increíble poder incontables de veces. Ese gigante no era nada para ella. Garu confiaba en que Pucca podía vencerlo. Solamente necesitaba la motivación necesaria, recuperar sus fuerzas…

Pero, ¿Cómo…?

El llanto de Pucca lo saco de sus cavilaciones, así como las risotadas del gigante al empujar la mano de ella unos cuantos centímetros más a punto de vencerla.

― ¡Le va a destrozar el brazo! ― exclamo horrorizada Ching.

Garu actuó sin siquiera pensar.

Frunciendo el ceño y mandando las reglas al carajo, de un salto llego al ring subiéndose en la mesa de apoyo entre los dos contrincantes. Encaro a Pucca, quien ya tenía un gesto de dolor y una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. Resoplo, mientras su rostro adquiría una tonalidad rojiza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era la mejor manera de animarla.

Inclinándose para estar más a su altura, la beso.

Fue un beso corto, rápido y de piquito que no duro más de cinco segundos. Pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Pucca abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Garu sorprendida. El, rojo como tomate, le regreso una mirada llena de determinación, con sus ojos pidiéndole que no se rindiera. Después con otro salto salió del ring regresando a su respectivo lugar, intentando ignorar las miradas curiosas y asombradas de todos los presentes sobre él.

― ¡Oye insecto! ¡Eso fue trampa! ― grito el gigante mirando hacia la dirección de Garu de fea manera. De repente, sintió como su mano era empujada por una fuerza descomunal desde el lado contrario ― ¿Qué diablos…? ― exclamo regresando la mirada hacia Pucca, quien ya no se miraba cansada ni derrotada en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario, sonreía y reía de manera eufórica mientras su mano poco a poco se movía empujando la del gigante sobre esta.

Gru comenzó a alarmarse. ¡¿Cómo era posible que de repente ella se recuperara de la nada y estuviera venciéndolo?!

Gruñendo comenzó a esforzarse intentando poner resistencia, haciendo lo posible por tomar el control de la situación de nuevo. Pero todo era inútil. Pucca seguía empujando su mano con bastante facilidad sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sonriendo de una manera que al hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, y soltando corazoncitos sobre su cabeza. ¡¿Cómo era eso físicamente posible?!

― ¡Lo está venciendo! ― festejo Ching saltando emocionada.

― ¡Ya falta poco! ― dijo Abyo, igual de entusiasmado que la chica.

Los tres chefs se abrazaban felices entre ellos, viendo como su retoño estaba a punto de ganar la contienda. Garu observaba atónito, atento y admirado por la repentina fuerza de ella. Tan solo un poco más…

Dejando salir un grito de euforia, Pucca dio el movimiento de gracia empujando su brazo como lo hizo tantas veces con Abyo en el restaurante, mandando al gigante a volar sobre el ring impactándose duramente contra el suelo, noqueándolo con el golpe y ganando el duelo.

― ¡Jo, jo, jo! Y la vencedora es… ¡Pucca! ― anuncio Santa como si no fuera obvio. Garu dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo así como todo el aire que estaba conteniendo hasta ese momento. ¡Sabía que ella podía hacerlo!

Todos comenzaron a festejar gritando en unísono el nombre de Pucca repetidas veces y soltando chiflidos, celebrando la victoria de la chica más consentida y querida en la aldea se Sooga.

― ¡Bravo Pucca! ― le grito Ching feliz por su mejor amiga, abrazándose con Abyo.

― ¡Eres bárbara! ― le grito el moreno abrazando a Ching de vuelta con su brazo bueno, y utilizando su mano para levantarle el pulgar a su amiga.

― ¡Esa es nuestra niña! ― presumieron los chefs en coro, dejando salir lagrimitas de la emoción.

Santa comenzó a acercarse a Pucca cargando su respectivo y bonito trofeo para entregárselo ― Bueno Pucca, aquí está tu bien merecido premio. ¡Felicidades!

Pucca dejo salir una risita y se echó a correr pasando a Santa y a su trofeo de largo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Garu abalanzándose sobre él y tacleándolo en suelo para llenarlo de sonoros besos.

― Parece que Pucca ya tiene su premio ― comento divertido Ho.

― Pero entonces, ¿Qué haremos con el trofeo? ― cuestiono Linguini.

En eso escucharon un quejido proveniente del noqueado Gru, quien aún estaba en el suelo perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

― Tal vez podamos dárselo a el ― sugirió Dumpling.

― Buena idea.

― Si, hagamos eso.

Mientras tanto, Pucca sonriente seguía llenando de besos al pobre y sofocado ninja, quien hacia todo lo posible por tratar de despegársela de encima y tomar un poco de oxígeno.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Holaa! :3_

 _Pues aquí les traje este otro shot, que hasta ahora es uno de los más largos que he hecho xdxd Para los que se pregunten, sí, eso de barbarosidad lo saque de Kung fu panda :v_

 _Pucca es bastante fuerte pero no es totalmente invencible y quería ponerla en problemas en una batalla. Creo que quedo creíble ya que Gru era un personaje con mucha fuerza física, resistencia y experiencia en combate de vencidas. Algo que Pucca no tiene. Y pues tampoco está acostumbrada a que le aguanten el paso. Pero todo termino bien, wujuu xd_

 _Espero les haya gustado esta historia, se hayan reído, emocionado y hayan fangirleado como yo. No olviden dejarme sus bellos y sensuales reviews que son el Garusito de mi Puccita :')_

 _Y hablando de reviews!_

 _De_ _ **Despistado:**_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _Que bueno que te gusto querida! jeje a mi también me gusta su amistad, son tan chistosos y adorables. Y Abyo vive en la luna, por eso saco esa conclusión. Muchas gracias por tu review! Lo aprecio mucho, besos *u*_

 _ **LenaCastle:**_ _Hehe a mí también! Me encantaría amarrar a Garu en una silla, ponerle una lámpara en la cara y obligarlo a que suelte toda la sopa xdxd Jeje me encanto ese meneo sensual de cejas ;3 Yo igual creo que sería algo implícito, ya que técnicamente ya son novios pero solo falta que Garu deje de tsunderearse y enfrente la realidad como el ninja honorable que es :v Muchas gracias por el review querida, besos! *u*_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Abyo es un tontuelo pero es adorable xdxd Jeje me gusto esa frase, entre gustos no hay disgustos. La utilizare. Y bueno la amistad entre esos dos se me hace algo muy adorable y divertida. Me recuerda un poco a Naruto y a Sasuke, aunque sin el toque emo-dramatico xdxd_

 _Y sobre el corto, tampoco es que hayan dejado de hacer a Garu tsundere. Solo que si le bajaron un par de rayitas. Obviamente lo veremos siendo perseguido por Pucca porque si no, no sería el funny love que tanto amamos. Pero es lindo saber que si deciden continuar con ese nuevo proyecto, podremos ver más momentos cute entre ellos como novios. Porque después de todo, se supone que lo son. Así que no te preocupes por eso c:_

 _Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble *u* Y gracias! Ya voy de salida, eso espero xd Besos! Eso de Sexy escritora me chiveo bastante haha :3 Sayonara Sexy lectora ;)_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Olvide poner la edad, pero en efecto, cuando lo escribí me los imagine más o menos así. 17 o 16. Bendita claridad que viene con la madurez xd Me alegra saber que capture la esencia de este loquillo artista marcial. Es un personaje muy divertido y me encanta usarlo en mis historias. Y como dices, es tan obvio pero para él es todo un misterio xd_

 _Jeje no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo para leerlas y disfrutarlas con calma. Aquí te va otra xd Muchas gracias por tus reviews en las otras historias, me los he leído todos y agradezco de corazón que te tomes el tiempo para dejarlos. Me alegra que te hayan gustado tanto, eso me hace muy feliz *u* Saludos y besos querida!_

 _Eso ha sido todo. Besos, cuídense y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
